Rwby smut stories
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: These are just some stories that my friends wanted me to do when we all talked in group chat on Facebook for me to put them in lewd situations with their favorite rwby characters. Anyone is welcome to give me a shout out anytime. Come one come all! It's gonna be nuts! Pm me who you, Yes you dear readers who you would like to be with to make your wild fantasy come true.
1. Chapter 1

Smut: Blake and Kali, And Matt

-11:56pm, Down the street-

Today had been a long day for Matthew, Work had gone by as usual, A few fights here and there. But nothing too serious to do. Life as a cop was a risky job, But it paid the bills, As well as his family. Matthew sighed as he looked at the night sky while he was driving.

"I so can't wait to get home to my beautiful girls" he said to himself "I know they must have missed me terribly".

Matthew then began to smirk as he remembered when he first met them, Well...more so how he met Blake then her mother Kali to be correct.

-flashback-

Matthew was just coming back from one of his work assignments for the day, And had been super tired that he wanted to get to sleep. He put up his coat and sat in his desk as he placed his head on his arms.

"So...tired..." he said as he then began to rest his eyes. Just as he was about to get some well deserved napping, He heard a loud thump from the other side of the room. Matt quickly shot his head up from the noise as he saw that it was none other than Blake Belladonna. Matthew never admitted to anyone that he did feel a tiny tiny soft spot for the young 17 year old Faunus. Blake was beautiful, Serious, Clam, And...well...she had a great butt. Something that many of the other men noted. Matthew just watched her as she walked into the office, She walked over to her desk, Her hips swaying from side to side.

This, Minus Matthew got all the men's attention as they watched her and eyed her up and down. Matthew snorted, Unlike him the rest of the guys were like as if they had never seen a girl before, And a Faunus no less. They have had many female Faunus cops and still do to this day. He just never understood why they aimed their eyes and boners at Blake so much.

Matthew rolled his eyes as he went back to sleep on his desk. As he rested his head, He then heard a chair move out as he heard a sigh from the person sitting in it. He glanced out of the corner of his left eye and saw Blake at her desk next to his. He went back to sleep as Blake pulled out her favorite book dust of the dammed.

Blake was about to get into her book when she saw one of her comrades walk up to her desk. Blake sighed in frustration. This happened every single time she was getting to have some time to herself, And she was getting sick of it. For godsake did these guys have nothing better to do. The officer fired to look as cool as possible in front of her, But to Blake it wasn't going to work.

"Hey Blake" he said "How about you and I-".

"Absolutely not! Now go away! I'm reading!".

"Awe come on!".

"I said beat it! I don't want a relationship! Especially not with you, Now get lost before you get overexcited and I cut off something you can't live without" Blake threatened. The officer backed off as he went back to his seat as his buddies were laughing at his failed attempt to get with Blake. Matthew was sleeping soundly unaware that Blake was eyeing him from her book from time to time. He then began to awake from his nap as he went back to work.

"Ahhh! Well, Time to get back to it" Matthew said as he got up from

His seat, Blake just kept looking at him as she had a small

Blush across her face.

'Matthew...' she thought.

-police chiefs office-

"You want me to take care of something important?" Matthew asked his superior officer. His chief of command nodded at him "Yup, And I'll need you to have a partner for this one" he said "Blake!".

Matthew turned around to see Blake walk into the room as she closed the door.

"Matt, Blake will be your partner".

"Seriously?".

"Do you have a problem with that?".

"N-no sir, I'm just...well...".

"You're surprised to see me ask for a partner for this, Correct?" Blake said as she crossed her arms. Matthew nodded at her only to get a smile from the young Faunus. "Heh heh, Guess this is your lucky day" Blake said "Come on, Let's hope to it".

-flashback end-

After that day, The two hit it off pretty well. Matthew and Blake got closer and closer. And both of their feelings began to get stronger for one another. It was also during that year that Blake confessed her true feelings for Matthew, And The same was for Matthew. They then started dating, Much to the ire of the other men. But they were madly in love with each other.

They both had been together for over 3 years. And this year, Matthew had proposed to Blake. Her answer: fucking his brains out that night.

Matthew was also close with Blake's mother, Kali Belladonna. She really did like Matthew, A she was happy to see her daughter dating someone for once. She also admitted that Matthew did look charming. And a bit sexy as well. It was also that she had started having, Lustful dreams for herself and her daughters boyfriend at the time. And it only got worse over time.

That's when one Christmas Eve, She finally did it:

-last year, Christmas Eve-

Matthew was asleep in the living room after having passed out from all the eggnog drinking he and Blake did. As he was knocked out, Kali walked into the living room to see him and his daughter knocked out cold. She couldn't help but smile.

'Aww, He's sleeping. I guess they really did it on the drinking this time' Kali said as she walked over to Matthew and sat on the couch as she stared at his sleeping form.

"My, Matt looks so adorable when he's asleep" Kali said as she then placed her hand on his cheek. She smiled more when she then placed her other hand on his chest.

Kali then started to get flustered as she licked her lips as she looked over at her daughter Blake, Who was still knocked out. Kali took this as an opportunity as she then began to undress herself as she then lifted up Matthew's shirt and took off his pants. She was now panting and getting hard as she then looked at her member between her legs.

That was also something that she explained to Matthew, Blake was her adopted daughter. For she was born a futa, And couldn't have any children for her own. So she adopted Blake as a baby since she looked so much like her. But Kali was done going down memory lane, She now just wanted to go down on Matthew.

Kali didn't waste any time as she quickly moved her head to his cock and proceeded to suck it to death as she stroked her own. The way she handled his member was completely easy for her, And she had very good skills when it came to her mouth. Kali sucked and deepthroated him as much as she could, Making sure to enjoy every moment of it. She slurped and choked as she jerked her now throbbing cock and rubbed her breasts as well. Kali was in bliss, And she wanted more. However, That's when she felt a grunt from Matthew as he then proceeded to wake up and was in a bit of shock at what he was seeing. She honestly didn't care, As she was tending to her own needs at the moment.

"Kali...what are you..." Matthew said only for Kali to silence him. "Shhh, Just relax" Kali said "Relax and enjoy your blowjob". Kali then took in all of Matt's cock into her throat, Making the eyes in her head roll back. Matthew couldn't take it, Kali felt so good, Almost better than Blake. He instantly grabbed her head as he then fucked her mouth silly. Kali just allowed him to use her as his cum dumpster as he thruster in and out of her mouth with as much force as possible. Kali just stroked her cock as hard as she could as Matthew face fucked her. He then pulled back, Letting a loud *pop* escape Kali's mouth. Kali had hearts in her eyes as she looked at Matthew with lust and confusion.

"Why did you stop? I was about to cum..." Kali asked him.

"Bedroom, Right now" Matthew said. Kali quickly got up and clung to Matthew as the two went upstairs to continue their fucking. Leaving Blake still passed out on the couch.

-bedroom-

Matthew kicked the door open as he threw Kali to the bed. Kali held out her arms and legs for him, Pleading for him to satisfy her.

"Fuck me! Break me! Make me not stand up for weeks! I want you Matthew!" Kali pleaded. Matthew smirked as she then proceeded to go down on her as he then gently sucked her off. Kali moaned as she bit her thumb in bliss. She felt her cat ears twitching as she watched Matthew suck her off with grace and skill. Matthew knew where to get all the right spots on Kali's cock as he licked all around the shaft and tip, Causing Kali to cry out in lust.

"Oh my god Matt! This feels so good! Make me happy! Make me cum! Suck it more! I wanna choke you!".

Kali then proceeded to thrust her hips up and down letting her cock go in and out of Matthew's wet mouth. Matthew made sure to get her cock all nice and wet as he moved his hands to her chest and fondled her breasts. Kali let her tongue out as she felt herself reaching her limit.

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna...I'm cumming!".

Kali then shot out a huge gallon of white hot cum into Matthew's throat. Matthew took down every last drop as she moved his head up as he poked her asshole with his hard throbbing cock. Kali nodded at Matthew to continue. Matthew then grabbed her hips and slammed his cock into her ass. Her ass was super tight, That he almost came instantly. He then allowed Kali to grab his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist and proceeded to fuck her silly.

"Aghhhh! Fuck yes! I haven't had a cock in my ass in years!"

Kali said "Fuck my ass! Matthew! I want all of it inside me! Don't even think about showing me any mercy! FUCKING DESTROY ME!".

He didn't have to be told twice, Matthew then slammed into Kali's asshole with as much force and speed. He felt his pelvis clapping with her ass cheeks. Kali then moved her hands down his back, Making sure to make her sharpe nails draw blood. Matthew grunted as his tempo increased, He slammed into Kali's ass more and more as he moved his other hand to her cock and stroked it hard. Kali felt like she was going to lose it any second now.

"Matt! Matt" Kali said "Don't stop! Pound me more! Do it! Cum inside me! Harder! Faster! Ahhhhhh!". Matthew thrusted harder and harder into her as he then did four final thrusts. The last one making him cum.

"Aghhh! Take it you milf! I'm going to fill your asshole with all my dick juice!" Matthew said as he came loads into Kali's asshole. Kali moaned as she could feel all of his cum inside of her butt. Matthew then pulled out of her ass as some of his cum came out. Matthew however was still hard as fuck.

"Ahh...ahh..I wanna go again" Kali said. That's when the door slammed open as Matthew and Kali turned to see Blake fully naked and rubbing her pussy.

"It's my turn!" Blake said "I saw your little episode and I want in! I'm next to get fucked!". Blake then ran over to Matthew and jumped onto him as they fell onto the bed. Blake then hovered her pussy over Matthew's dick and slammed it into it. Matthew went to work on his wife as he fucked her hard, Just like he did on their wedding day. Kali was out of her daze as she saw the two fucking like animals. Kali got up on the bed as she held her daughters head and put her cock into her warm wet mouth.

"Now Blake dear" Kali said with lust in her voice "Be a good girl and suck on mommy' cock". Blake then proceeded to do so as Matthew kept fucking her tight pussy hard. Blake was enjoying the gang bang from both her mother and her husband. The two kept at it as they both trusted in and out of Blake's mouth and pussy. Blake was seeing stars in her head, Big penis shaped stars. She felt like passing out but the the sex was too damn good to do that.

"Come on Matthew, Let's fuck her until she breaks!" Kali said. "With pleasure!" Matthew said as the two then laid Blake on her back as Kali got on top of her, And Matthew underneath her. They then slammed their cocks into her ass and pussy and went to town. Blake instantly lost it as they slammed into her back and forth, Their cocks on the verge of cumming. Matthew then bit his wife's cat ear as he put as much of his cock into her tight little ass. Her mother Kali did the same in her wet tight pussy.

"Do it you two! Cum into my holes like the bad little kitty that I am! Give me your milk! My body is thirsty for your cum milk!" Blake shouted. Kali and Matthew then gave hard thrusts into Blake as their final hard thrusts made them both shoot huge loads of hot cum into her, Filing her up. The three finished as Matthew held his two beautiful girls in his arms.

"Best Christmas ever!" Matthew said with a huge smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Smut part 2: Blake, Kali, Matt, Davion, Yang, Weiss, Winter

-alternate universe: Nazi Germany, Year: 2034-

After the nazi's won the Second World War, The world was never the same. Everything was changed under Nazi rule: and those who rebelled; were killed. Only a few groups were alive to resist their rein. However sadly two members of a smaller group were captured.

-interrogation room-

Matt and his comrade Davion were both tied up in chairs. They got cocky and were captured by Adolf Hitler's right hand Weiss Schnee and her sister Winter. Matt tired to move while tied up to the chair, But it was useless.

"Forget it man" Davion said "I tried, It's not gonna work...".

"Shit! If I only had longer legs! I could reach my plasma knife!" Matt said as he kept trying to break free. Just then, The sounds of footsteps were getting closer and closer to their room. Matt then tried to speed up his escape, But it proved useless as the door opened up reviling to be none other than Weiss, Winter, And...

"K-Kali...Blake..." Matt muttered from his lips "YOU'RE WORKING WITH THEM!?".

"Shocking isn't it?" Blake said as she looked over at Kali who was smoking and looking over the money that was given to her and her daughter not too long ago "You should have seen him" Kali said as she blew out a puff of smoke "His vows of love to me, His promises of being a loving man. I'll admit, Were sweet. But nothing can satisfy my heart more than money and my daughter. No hard feelings Matt".

Davion then glanced behind his comrade "I told you she was a spy! But oh no! You said that she wasn't, And now look where we are!" He said. Matt gritted his teeth at his foolishness until he was smacked across the face by Weiss.

"Silence!" Weiss said "I have brought you both here because the two of you have been a thorn in my side for a long time. You will now tell me the names of your allies, Or...". That's when Winter snapped her fingers signaling for her other partner to come into the room, Said partner brought in a tray of...many sexual items. The woman was a friend of Weiss's known as Yang, Yang and her go back before the second war and have been close friends ever since. Yang walked over to the captured men making sure that she swayed her hips and her large breasts in the process.

She placed a hand under Matt's chin to make him look up at her rack, Then up at her face. She smirked as she licked her lips.

"Such a fine man" Yang said "I can't wait to play with him".

"What do you mean? Get to the point!" Matt yelled.

Yang then backhand him across the face as she then walked over to the door and closed it, As she then nodded at Weiss as Weiss then snapped her fingers for the other women to get undressed. "What do you think we mean you idiot? We're going to get information out of the both of you" she said.

Davion glared as he looked back at her as best as he could.

"We won't talk!" He said.

"Not if we rape it out of you" Kali said seductively as she then proceeded to place her hands into her tight black pants "Oh it's been too long since I've had sex with a man...just thinking about fucking that body of yours is driving me insane!" Kali added as her daughter then proceeded to place her hand into her mothers tight pants helping her stroke her "package".

"Here mother, Let me help you" Blake said as she was pleasuring her as Kali moaned at how cold her daughters touch was "ahhh..mmm Blake" Kali muttered from her lips "Your hands are freezing! But you know how to hit the right spots with your gentle hands".

Matt was sweating, He had no idea that they were THIS close. As he was watching them, His inner thoughts, As well as his personal desires were betraying his sense of loyalty to his comrades. Davion wasn't doing much better as Weiss and Yang were having fun with him. Yang teasing him with her huge breasts, As Weiss fondled them carefully and slowly. Weiss always loved to use slow methods of torture. And with men especially, Raping them was her ultimate favorite.

"Are you enjoying this?" Weiss said "You like how I fondle her breasts so slowly and with care?.

"F..fuck...you..." Davion grunted out of his mouth. He was giving in so easily that he couldn't help but feel shame. "Don't give in man!" Matt said "We can fight this!".

"Oh? Can you now?" Kali said as Blake then got behind her as she then pulled down her mothers pants slowly, Revealing that Kali had a 7 inch thick hard cock. Matt couldn't believe it, She was a futa! All the times that she had refused him sex was because of that.

Kali loved how shocked Matt's expression was, It was turning her on so much. That look of pain, Shock, And betrayal. It was all a huge turn-on to her. And it only made her harder. Kali then glanced at Blake as Blake came forward as she then slowly took off her clothes as she dropped them to the floor. Kali was stroking her large cock as her daughter stripped to her undergarments. Unbeknownst to Matt, Kali had been cheating on him behind his back when they were dating for over 2 years. With her own daughter no less.

"Come to mamma" Kali said "Come to your mother and help her, Just like you always do my dear".

Blake didn't was any time as she then began to get onto her knees and hands and crawl over to her. Kali licked her lips as she saw Blake then wrap her arms around her waistline, Placing her right hand on her cock as she then proceeded to lick it slowly from the tip to the shaft. Kali moaned at how gentle Blake's touch was as she opened her left eye to see Matt holding his head down in shame.

"Awww, He looks so sad" Kali said "Blake be a dear and give him some love. Because I don't think that I can do it without breaking him too quickly". Blake stopped licking her mothers cock as she then placed the head of Kali's cock into her mouth for a bit before a loud "pop!" Was heard.

"Very well" Blake said as she then crawled over to Matt as she then began to unzip the center of his pants. Matt jolted up as he then thrashed around. "No! Get your hands off me!" He yelled "In the name of the resistance! I won't falter!".

Smack!

Matt was slapped across the face by Winter as she then pulled out a butterfly knife as she then stabbed it into his leg, Matt grunted at the pain, He was taught not to break by physical pain. But he wasn't trained to handle sexual assault. Winter then pulled him into her surprisingly large cleavage.

"Shut your mouth and enjoy this..." Winter said darkly "Or else I'll jam this knife into your anal cavity, And use my second one to cut off your sorry excuse of a penis! Understand!?". Matt looked into her eyes and knew that she was absolutely serious about her threat.

"I...understand" Matt said until Winter pulled his hair glaring at him. "Call me mistress you filth!" Winter demanded. "Yes...m...".

"Say it!".

"Yes, Mistress".

Winter smiled a bit "Good pet" she said as she released her grip on him "Anyway, I think that we should hurry this up" Winter said "You know that our master doesn't like to wait when it comes to information".

Kali, Weiss, And Yang sighed as they decided to speed up the "fun". "Fine..." Yang said as she then pulled her shirt open, Making all of her buttons on her shirt pop off and showing her bare breasts in all their glory "I get it to keep him in my room for the night, I'm sure that he'll make a great sex toy after we rape him for a week straight!".

Weiss nodded at her friends words as she then took off her shirt as well. Davion felt like surrendering right there as Yang then undid his belt and pants, Only to have her soaking wet pussy smacked by Davion's impressive cock. Yang didn't want to wait anymore as she then got on top him wrapping her arms around his neck and ailing herself up with his member as she then lowered herself down onto him feeling his hot pierce her womanhood. Davion felt the warm inner walls of Yang's pussy grip his cock firmly and almost felt like cumimg right there. But he didn't as he then felt Weiss grab his cheeks and passionately kiss him as her friend placed her head onto his should as she thruster her hips up and down.

As that was going on, Matt then soon felt something hot and wet all at once. He looked back in his end to see Blake bobbing her head as she was giving him a blowjob. He had to admit, Blake's tight small mouth was feeling very good, But the bliss of pleasure was soon broken when he looked over at Kali playing with herself.

"Ohhh! It's so hot seeing my daughter suck you off" Kali said as she licked her lips as she then walked over to him and placed her hand onto his head, Poking her throbbing and dripping cock at his cheek trying to get him to suck her cock. Matt was trembling, He wasn't going to suck her off and give her the satisfaction that she so desperately wanted. He kept moving from the tip as Kali was starting to whine at the lack of lust she was getting.

"Ohhh come on!" Kali said sadly "Suck it, Please Matt hunny. Please suck me off, If you don't, Then Winter might have to use force". Hearing that quickly made Matt look over at Winter who was at the doorway smirking as she was filing her white sharp nails. Matt however felt his loyalty still, And as much as his inner strength was failing him, His body refused to back down. Matt then slowly began to open his mouth for Kali as Kali then placed the head of her cock into his mouth a bit, Only for her to pull back after Matt gave her tiny bite on the head. Not enough to cause pain, But instead a tingling sensation.

However Kali mistook it as a painful one as she rubbed the tip of her cock.

"You bit it! How could you!?" Kali cried. Seeing this made Winter go into action as she then undid Matt's binds as she then began to back hand him and beat him over and over again. She then gently pulled Blake back from sucking him as she then threw him onto the dirty floor. Yang and Weiss were still raping Davion who had so easily given into his lust as he was sucking on Weiss's tongue as she leaned back making a saliva string form and break.

"Naughty boy" Weiss said "It looks like you need to be taught a lesson. Sister -snap- the strap-on!".

Hearing this made Matt's eyes go wide, She wasn't serious was she? However that question was soon answered as Winter then got what was left of the rope and tied Matt's legs and arms together as she then proceeded to take off her clothes and walk over to the tray of toys, A she picked up a huge thick dilldo of a cock and put the toy on as she then looked at Kali.

"Does it still hurt?" Winter asked her with the utmost concern. Kali glared at Matt for his action as did Blake. It didn't hurt, But she was going to get him back for this starting now. "It still stings" she lied as she then looked at his mouth and licked her lips "But I'm sure that his mouth will make it all better! But we better keep his mouth open so it won't bite".

"Say no more" Winter said as she then picked up a metal clip that had hooks on it as she then held Matt's neck and proceeded to chock him into unconsciousness. Matt felt his consciousness fade rather quickly as he then saw nothing but Darkness. As he was knocked out, The girls got to work on him. Winter placed the metal clip around his mouth so it would stay open and not be able to close. Winter then looked at her strap-on, Then glanced at his ass. It was firm and a little large, But good enough to fuck. Blake then got a large candle as she lit it and placed it near his nose.

Matt soon came to after smelling the aroma of apples and white chocolate. He thought that the smell was going to awaken him from this nightmare and he would awaken in the comfort of his own home. Sadly his thoughts betrayed him as he was now naked bare and still on the floor. Blake, Kali, And Winter surrounded him. Each with a dark smirk on their lips.

"I'm gonna rape your mouth pussy!" Kali said as she was the first to act. Blake and Winter held him in place as Kali then slammed her throbbing hard cock into his mouth, Leaving little room for Matt to be prepared. Kali held Matt's head as she moaned as loud as she could, She dug her nails into his skull as she felt his hot mouth lube her cock with each thrust. Blake and even Winter were getting aroused by this, As Blake began to place her index and middle fingers at her opening below her as she then proceeded to slide them in and out. She then used the candle that she had on the side of her and poured the hot wax across Matt's bare chest. Matt only felt pain and as much as he hated to admit it, Pleasure from all of this. The way that Kali was face fucking him, The hot way being poured onto his chest by Blake, This although painful was a bit pleasurable. However, Said pleasure was soon grinder to a total halt as he felt something poke at his ass. He tired to raise his head, But Kali wouldn't have it.

"No!" She said "You keep your head on the floor and eat my meat!" She said as she then thrusted her hips more than before, Making her lower body slam into Matt's face each thrust. Winter kept poking at his ass with the strap-on, Smiling as she then proceeded to put a bit of it in.

'Oh god! No! Please! Anything but that! I beg of you!' Matt thought as he then felt Winter then slam all of the strap-on into him. Matt felt his eyes roll back into his head, Now all of the pleasure was gone, And only pain remained in it's wake.

"My my, You're tight" Winter said as she then proceeded to move rather roughly in and out of him. This only made Kali's lust skyrocket as she then proceeded to go even faster with her thrusting, She was almost at her limit. But she didn't want to quit.

"Come on you little bitch! Cry for me! Cry for mother!" Kali mocked as she then looked down at Matt who was looking up at her, She could see the fresh tears come down his face. She smirked as she then felt herself at her peak. "Oh fuck yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god yes!" Kali moaned "Mommas gonna cum! Mommas gonna feed you her special milk! Take it! Take it! Take Mommas seed milk! Aghhhhhhh!".

Kali came down Matt's throat as Matt was forced to gulp down each load of Kali'a hot and thick seed. It seemed like it wouldn't end with the amount of semen that she was ejecting from her penis as he continued to gulp down each thick load that came out. Suddenly he began to choke as Kali pulled her cock out of his mouth as he then gurgled the last remains of semen that she had poured into his throat. Kali panted as she smiled at him.

"There" she said "Now you've-".

"Commanders! We have a problem!" A soldier said as he stormed into the room "General Clayton was taken to the medical center after a group of rebels attacked the west wall!". Weiss and the others finished with their interrogation as they then got dressed. "Send Velvet to see to him, I'll get my Soldiers" Winter said as the soldier nodded.

"Yes ma'am, And the rebels here? What should we do with them?" The soldier asked.

"Take them to my room for further interrogation" Yang said "I'm not done playing with them yet". The girls then all left, Leaving a the half broken men to stir in their current state.


End file.
